


A Prisoner Still

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [23]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship, S2 Aftershocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-21
Updated: 2007-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to Prisoners</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prisoner Still

'No sir, I realise that…' George Hammond clutched the phone closer and leaned back in his red leather chair. He reminded himself that General Bail was a four star General who would not appreciate being called an idiot even if that was what the man was; an idiot of galactic proportions. 'Sir…' he tried again to break into the monologue of the other man and sighed when he failed.

He rubbed his blue eyes and briefly glanced out of the small internal window into the briefing room. He could see the impatient pacing of Jack O'Neill in front of the observation window and he shifted his chair to block the Colonel from view. It was all Jack's fault he was having this conversation, Hammond grumbled inwardly. The Colonel had turned up at his office half an hour before with the request that Hammond had been anticipating for days; that Captain Samantha Carter's base restriction be lifted. Apparently, the request had been precipitated by her wish to visit her father in Washington on his impending birthday.

Hammond pressed his portly body deeper into the chair's cushions. The restrictions on the Captain had been in place ever since the death of the Goa'uld symbiote she had carried for a short time. A precaution just in case the medical evidence that the Goa'uld had died and the belief that Sam was herself again proved to be false. Hammond had ordered the restrictions himself but it had been his chain of command that refused to revoke them despite the month and a half that had passed without incident or any sign that Sam was compromised. Hammond had done what he could to lessen the restriction; he had reinstated her full security clearance and authorised her return to full duty including off-world missions.

A pause on the other end of the phone provided him with an opportunity to speak and he jumped in. 'Sir, there is no evidence that Samantha Carter's actions are being influenced in any way by her experience with the Goa'uld.'

'Your own report on the current situation would suggest otherwise.' Bail retorted.

Hammond repressed the urge to sigh. 'The current situation' as Bail had coined it was the base recovering from a total shutdown of operations caused by an escaping alien called Linea. SG1 had met the elderly woman when they had been unjustly incarcerated on a prison planet. They had escaped with her help and brought her with them. Unfortunately, they hadn't known Linea's prison sentence was truly justified, that she was a mass murderer. They had only discovered the information too late to prevent Linea escaping from the SGC; they were only lucky all she had done was shut down the base.

'Sir,' Hammond began forcefully, 'I don't see how any of the current situation can be ascribed to Captain Carter…'

'Did your own report not indicate that Captain Carter provided Linea access to the base computer?' Bail asked harshly.

'Yessir, but I authorised that access.' Hammond said quickly. 'It was our belief at the time that Linea was simply an alien scientist with knowledge we could utilise.'

'And is it not true that belief was based on Captain Carter's judgement that Linea had been unjustly imprisoned like SG1?'

'Colonel O'Neill ordered the Captain to have the discussion with Linea about her circumstances but she had no way of verifying the information Linea provided her with; none of them did.' Hammond said firmly. 'When Linea arrived at the SGC she had gained the trust of the whole team not just Captain Carter.' His fingers clenched around the phone. 'Mistakes were made, General, but Captain Carter is not solely responsible for what occurred.'

'Which is the only reason why she isn't being taken into custody, General.' Bail noted bluntly. 'However, the extent of her involvement certainly precludes us from altering any of the current restrictions.'

'General, I'm asking you to reconsider.' Hammond said desperately, sensing he was about to lose the argument. 'I know you are aware of General Carter's health issues and…'

'And I also know that because of your friendship with General Carter that you're too close to make an objective judgement in this matter, Hammond.' Bail snapped.

There was a moment of startled silence.

Bail audibly sighed. 'Look, George, I sympathise with your position but we can't take the risk, not until we're completely certain Captain Carter has not been compromised.'

'May I ask what the Captain needs to do to achieve that?' Hammond responded testily.

'Not giving a mass murderer an opportunity to destroy the base and escape would be a start.' Bail shot back.

The tense moment of silence descended rapidly into awkwardness.

'What's your current status?' Bail asked eventually.

'Our technical team have restored power and are working on rebuilding the computer core from the back-up systems.' Hammond reported dutifully. 'We're expecting to have the Stargate back in operation in another twelve hours.'

'Captain Carter is working with the team?' Bail asked.

'Yes, sir.' Hammond said, trying to keep the defensiveness out of his voice. 'She is the expert on gate operations.'

'Very well. Keep me apprised.'

Bail hung up and Hammond found himself listening to the dull burr of the dial-tone. He replaced the phone and sighed before pulling himself to his feet. He wasn't going to enjoy the next conversation, he mused, as he walked over to his office door and opened it. He gestured for O'Neill to enter.

'Have a seat, Jack.' Hammond said as he closed the door and headed back to his desk.

'This can't be good.' Jack acknowledged as he sat down. 'You always ask me to sit down and call me Jack when there's bad news, sir.' He added as Hammond looked at him questioningly.

Hammond gave a small snort of laughter as he retook his own seat before he sobered. 'They didn't go for it.'

'What was their excuse this time?' Jack asked resigned.

'The current situation.' Hammond repeated, picking up a fountain pen and gesturing with it. 'They feel certain decisions taken by Captain Carter are a cause for continued concern.'

Jack rubbed his hand through his hair in frustration. 'What happened was not Carter's fault.'

'I know that,' Hammond said firmly, 'but unfortunately she was arguably involved in the two decisions that precipitated Linea having the opportunity to destroy this base both in her providing access to the base computer and in confirming Linea had been unjustly imprisoned like yourselves.'

'I made the call that Linea could be trusted and for us to make the deal.' Jack waved a hand at Hammond. 'If anyone carries the can for Linea coming back with us, it's me. Hell, even in the unlikely event Linea had told us the truth, I'm not sure I would have made a different decision. My priority was to get my team home.' Of course in _that_ event he would have shot her at the first available opportunity, Jack mused to himself.

Hammond nodded understandingly. 'And I made the call Linea could have access to the base computer,' he noted, 'unfortunately the Pentagon doesn't see it that way.' He leaned back. 'Captain Carter is on probation in their eyes.'

'For how long, sir?' Jack asked brusquely. 'The rest of her natural life?'

'I'm sure it won't come to that, Colonel.' The flash in Jack's brown eyes indicated he understood that Hammond's use of his rank was a gentle rebuke. The General sighed. 'It's our responsibility to ensure that during the time she is on probation, Captain Carter is not placed in another situation where her integrity may be called into question.'

Jack nodded. 'I'll inform her of the decision, sir.'

'Actually, Jack, I'd like to be the one to tell her.' Hammond said slowly. His request wasn't totally contradictory to protocol but because of his friendship with Jacob Carter, he was careful to maintain a certain level of formality in his dealings with Sam, including all command decisions usually being communicated via her CO.

Jack hesitated for a heartbeat before he nodded. 'Of course, sir.'

Hammond gave a sharp nod. 'Dismissed, Colonel.' He waited until Jack had departed before he ordered an Airman to ask Sam to report to his office. It only took a few minutes before she appeared.

Sam rapped on the open door. 'You wanted to see me, sir?'

Hammond waved her in. 'Close the door, Captain, and take a seat.'

Sam followed her orders and looked inquisitively at the General.

'How are things coming?' Hammond asked, delaying the news for a moment longer.

'We're still on track to have everything operational in another twelve hours, sir.' Sam said briskly. She nudged an errant strand of blonde hair back behind her ear. 'The computer core rebuild is going well. It doesn't look like we lost any data.'

'Good, good.' Hammond crossed his hands over his stomach and regarded her regretfully. 'Colonel O'Neill brought your request for leave to my attention earlier.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam leaned forward slightly.

'The Pentagon is not prepared to lift your restriction at present.' Hammond said gently.

Her blue eyes dimmed with disappointment and he saw her try to rally. 'Does this have anything to do with what happened with Linea, sir?'

'I would be lying if I said it had nothing, Captain.' Hammond allowed. He sighed. 'Off the record, Sam?'

Her eyes widened in surprise but she nodded.

'I doubt the restrictions would have been lifted even if Linea had turned out to be exactly what you all originally believed her to be.' Hammond shook his bald head ruefully. 'They're not ready yet.'

'Can I ask when you think they will be ready?' Sam asked. She'd understood the restriction originally but it had stopped feeling like a safeguard and had started to feel like a subtle and unfair punishment.

'It's a fair question.' Hammond acknowledged. He met her eyes apologetically. 'The only answer I can give you is until the Pentagon is satisfied.'

'I see.' She looked down at the desk.

'Sam, try not to take this personally.' Hammond advised softly. 'I trust you; Colonel O'Neill trusts you; your team trust you. Others just need a little more time, that's all.'

'It's OK, Uncle George.' Sam attempted a smile. 'It was just…my father invited me to Washington to celebrate his birthday so I was hoping…especially as I missed Christmas.' She shrugged. 'He'll understand.'

Hammond nodded although his heart sank. It was unlike Jacob to request attendance on his birthday but Jacob had confided in Hammond a few months before that he had cancer. To his knowledge the other man hadn't informed his children yet because he was sure if Jake had said something Sam would have informed him. Inviting Sam to celebrate his birthday only to tell her the bad news about his cancer was classic Jacob. In some ways, Hammond was pleased he could refuse the request but in others…'I'm sorry, Sam.' He gestured at her. 'I could speak with him for you if you'd like.'

'Thanks for the offer, Uncle George,' Sam responded absently, 'but I think I should probably do that myself.'

Hammond leaned across his desk. 'OK but don't forget I'm here if you need anything; anything at all even if it's just to talk.'

She took in his compassionate face and resisted the urge to ask for a hug like she had when she had been a child. She straightened in her chair. 'Thank you, sir.'

He recognised the return to formality with a slight inclination to his head.

'If that's all, sir, I should return to the control room.' Sam said.

'Of course.' Hammond nodded. 'Proceed, Captain.'

Sam stood up and swiftly left the room, leaving a pensive looking General staring after her.

o-O-o

'OK. Tests are complete. We're going for a full dial-up this time. Technicians stand by.' Sam announced over the PA system. She nodded at Sergeant Walter Harriman who initiated the dialling sequence.

'Chevron one encoded.'

Sam checked her monitor; everything looked good. She brought up a second set of diagnostics absently listening to the run-down of the dial-up.

'Chevron four encoded.'

She frowned over the figures on her screen and made an adjustment to the power ratio.

'Chevron seven locked.'

Her head snapped up as the wormhole mushroomed outward and settled back into the familiar blue puddle.

'Sending MALP.' Sam confirmed, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

'MALP will reach destination in five, four, three, two, one.' The Sergeant beamed at her. 'We have a successful transit; reading data.'

'Good.' Sam leaned over him to check the data was coming through normally. She shifted her gaze back to the gate room to where Sergeant Siler was taking readings. 'Sergeant?'

Siler looked up at them. 'Readings are within normal parameters, ma'am.'

Sam smiled. 'Shutdown the gate, Sergeant.'

Walter nodded and the shimmering blue light winked out.

'Captain?'

Sam started at Hammond's voice and turned around swiftly. She almost smiled at the sight of him stood quietly directly behind the technicians. 'All tests have been completed, sir. The gate is fully operational and we've actually managed to make an improvement with the energy efficiency, sir.'

Hammond beamed at her before his gaze drifted around the control room to encompass everyone. 'Excellent work, everyone.' He gestured at Walter. 'Order the next change of personnel to the control room, Sergeant, you are all dismissed. You should consider yourselves off-duty for the next twenty-four hours.' He could see the tiredness etched in the faces of the small team; they had worked non-stop.

'Yes, sir.' Walter said happily, reaching for the radio mike.

Sam began to tidy her folders and tools away. Shower, she thought longingly, shower and bed.

'Uh, ma'am?'

Sam looked up at a young female civilian technician who smiled nervously at her. 'A group of us were going to head to O'Malley's to celebrate if you'd like to join us.'

'Thank you,' Sam plastered a smile on her face, 'but I need to stay on base. Maybe you can have a drink for me.'

'Yes, ma'am.' The technician left and the others followed after her as the replacement personnel arrived; Walter gave Sam a sympathetic smile on his way past.

Sam ignored the lump in her throat and focused on packing the last of her equipment away. She lugged the stack of folders back to her lab and dumped them on her desk. Shower, she thought tiredly. Her eyes snagged on the phone on the wall. Maybe she should call her father, she contemplated; get it over and done with. She crossed to it and picked it. She put it back down. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea when she was so tired. She sighed and picked it back up, dialling the number before she could change her mind again.

'Carter.'

She almost smiled at her father's crisp answer. 'Hi Dad.'

'Sam.' Jacob Carter turned the bedside light on and glanced at the clock. 'Is everything OK? It must be the middle of the night there.'

Her brain suddenly registered the time difference. 'I wanted to catch you before you went to work.' She covered hastily. 'How are you?'

Jacob ignored the roiling sensation in his stomach. The treatments he was taking caused nausea first thing in the morning. He rubbed at his eyes. 'I'm OK, kiddo.' He lied easily. 'You?'

'Good.' Sam lied. 'Listen. I just wanted to call about your birthday next week.'

'Great. What time's your flight?' Jacob asked as he shifted into a sitting position and took a deep breath. Please God, he prayed silently, just let me make it through this call with my kid without throwing up.

'That's just it, Dad.' Sam twirled the extension cord between her fingers. 'I didn't get the leave.'

'You didn't get the…' His shock momentarily trumped the nausea. 'Why the hell not?'

'I'm just needed here right now.' Sam muttered.

'To analyse deep space radar telemetry. Right.' Jacob responded sarcastically. 'I'll speak with George and get this straightened out.'

'No!' Sam almost shouted down the phone. 'Dad, you can't do that. Look, it was just too short notice. I'll come visit as soon as I get the chance, I promise.'

Jacob struggled against a wave of nausea. 'Fine.'

'Dad.' Sam closed her eyes. 'Please don't be like that. You know I don't have a choice…'

'Sam, I've got to go.' Jacob managed to get the words out and kept his breathing shallow to keep the sickness at bay. 'I'll call you later.' He slammed the phone down and hurried to the bathroom.

Sam looked at the silent phone in her hand and carefully replaced it in its cradle. Her chest tightened as her heart physically ached on a wave of disappointment. Why did he always have to be like that? Her throat closed up and her eyes stung with tears. She struggled against them for a long moment before she stumbled back and sat heavily on her lab stool, the tears running freely down her pale face.

'Captain Carter.'

Sam hurriedly swiped away the moisture on her skin. 'Teal'c.' She slipped off the stool and turned to face him. 'What can I do for you?'

'I was on my way to my quarters when I saw the light on in your lab.' Teal'c explained. His dark eyes roamed over her face and the tell-tale track marks of tears. 'Are you well, Captain Carter?'

'Just a little tired, Teal'c.' Sam rubbed her upper arms and shrugged. 'We finally got the gate up and running.'

'As I knew you would.' Teal'c murmured. He shifted his position, clasping his hands behind his back.

She turned away and reached for a gadget on her lab bench. 'The rest of them went for a drink in town.'

'I see.' Teal'c waited patiently.

'I couldn't go because I'm still restricted to base.' Sam said, waving the small device at him. 'Just like I can't go to Washington to see my Dad.' Her eyes stared blankly at the wall as she threw the instrument back on the bench. 'It's so unfair.' She complained bitterly. 'I feel like I'm still a prisoner.'

'Indeed.'

His quiet agreement had her spinning toward him and she slapped a hand over her eyes in mortification and slumped to lean on the bench with her elbows propping her up. 'I'm sorry, Teal'c.' She dropped her hand and looked at him apologetically. 'Here I am moaning about being stuck on the base when you're in the same boat.'

Teal'c blinked. 'We are not in a boat, Captain Carter.'

Sam's lips lifted briefly. 'It's an expression, Teal'c. It means we're in the same situation.'

'But we are not in the same situation.' Teal'c contradicted her gently.

She blinked at him. 'Huh?'

'I carry an enemy of your people within me.' Teal'c said. 'If I roam freely and am injured in some way, I may not be able to prevent the Goa'uld I carry from taking a human host.'

Sam flinched and slid back onto the stool.

'My restriction to this base and my escort when allowed beyond it are a necessary protection for this world.' Teal'c continued calmly. 'You no longer carry a Goa'uld symbiote. Such precautions are unnecessary.'

'I wish the Pentagon saw it that way.' Sam murmured. 'I mean, I understand a little; I was a Goa'uld.' Tok'ra, whispered a voice in her head. She shook herself; pushed the voice away. Her eyes flickered over him. 'I wish I could be as understanding you.'

His chin went up. 'By being here, I am free.' His eyes met hers with compassion. 'You are not.'

She looked away from him with a sad smile. 'You know you're not really making me feel better here, Teal'c.'

The Jaffa's face softened. 'Do you not believe your freedom will be restored, Captain Carter?'

'Eventually it will, I guess.' Sam admitted. 'It's just…' she looked up almost shyly, 'stupid things mostly. I miss my things and my own bed and the pictures of my family, my Mom.' She blinked back another rush of tears. 'I just wish I could have gone to see my Dad. I can't remember the last time he invited me to visit and…' her voice cut off on an almost sob before she regained it. 'He sounded so disappointed.'

'You are tired.' Teal'c stated gently. 'You should rest.'

'You're probably right.' Sam said. She slid off the stool and walked past him, pausing to rest her hand lightly on his shoulder before moving on.

o-O-o

'My God, you look like crap.' Daniel Jackson pushed his glasses up his nose as he closed his car door and looked over at Jack climbing out of the cab of his truck. The older man glared at him but Daniel ignored it, his eyes roaming with concern over the shadows under the military man's eyes.

'Good morning to you too, Daniel.' Jack snapped, slamming his door shut and striding past the archaeologist to the base entrance.

Daniel easily caught up with him. 'Are you OK?'

'I'm fine, Daniel.' Jack said testily.

'You look like you didn't sleep.' Daniel noted.

Jack glared at him again but focused on getting past the security point rather than answering. He didn't wait for Daniel at the elevator and the archaeologist had to catch up with him for the second time in as many minutes.

'Wow, you're in a grumpy mood this morning.' Daniel said as the elevator doors slid shut and they began the descent into the mountain.

'Whereas you've obviously had your coffee already.' Jack observed.

Daniel shrugged. 'You look like you could do with some.'

Jack rocked back on his heels under the other man's concern. The truth was he hadn't slept well the night before. He'd been too angry about the decision on Sam to fall asleep and when he had, he had been plagued with nightmares about his time in prison on Earth. He smoothed a hand over the short bristles of his brown and grey hair. 'Yeah,' he conceded finally, 'maybe you're right.'

'You want to talk about it?' Daniel asked cautiously.

The Colonel looked over at him, irritation warring with exasperated amusement at Daniel's tenacity. 'If I say no are you going to drop it?'

'Probably not.' Daniel admitted.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open before Jack could formulate a reply. They both stared at Teal'c who stood, dressed in civvies and a baseball cap, waiting for them.

'We need to leave the base.' The Jaffa said.

'We do?' Jack asked.

'Indeed.' Teal'c confirmed, getting into the elevator with them and pressing the button to take them up again.

'Why?' asked Daniel, crossing his arms over his chest.

'I require your assistance in a matter of some urgency.' Teal'c said.

Jack looked at Daniel who looked back at him bemused. 'Which is?'

'Captain Carter is unhappy at her continued restriction to base.' Teal'c explained solemnly.

Jack visibly winced. 'She didn't take the news she couldn't go to Washington well.'

'Would you?' Daniel bristled. 'She's done nothing wrong and they're treating her like a prisoner!'

'I know, Daniel.'

'Shouldn't we do something about that?' Daniel asked passionately, gesturing at Jack.

'Hey, we're doing the best we can.' Jack argued, flushing and ignoring the bite of defensiveness that edged his words. 'Hammond spent over thirty minutes on the phone with the Pentagon yesterday. It's just going to take time.'

'What if she ends up restricted to base forever?' Daniel suggested. 'Are we still going to accept it then?'

' Hammond won't allow it to go on indefinitely, Daniel.' Jack said. 'And neither will I.'

'But…'

'I wish to make Captain Carter feel better.' Teal'c interrupted Daniel before the younger man could begin arguing in earnest.

'So what's the plan?' Jack asked interested.

'She expressed a wish for her own belongings.' Teal'c noted.

'So you want us to go to her place and bring some stuff back for her.' Daniel surmised.

Teal'c's dark eyes flickered to him. 'Indeed.'

'Sounds like a plan to me.' Jack said his mood brightening.

'We will require your truck, O'Neill.' Teal'c said.

Jack frowned. 'Exactly how much stuff were you planning to shift, Teal'c?'

The Jaffa didn't answer him as they exited the elevator. An hour later, Jack unlocked the apartment door and pushed it open, ushering the other two men ahead of him before he entered and closed the door behind him. They all stood awkwardly in the living area of the small apartment.

Daniel gestured at the pictures on the wall. 'Hey! Sam finally got round to putting her pictures up.'

'Actually, she didn't.' Jack shuffled under Daniel's gaze. 'I had a spare hour when I came over to check on things the other day.'

'I'm sure she'll appreciate it, Jack.'

'Well, I guess we should gather…' Jack waved vaguely, 'stuff.'

Teal'c headed for the photos on the mantelpiece while Jack led Daniel towards the bedroom. They both hesitated at the doorway before Jack sighed and took a step inside.

'I don't know about this, Jack.' Daniel whispered.

'Daniel?' Jack leaned in towards him.

'What?'

'Why are we whispering?' Jack asked.

Daniel smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry.' He said in his normal voice. 'I just think we shouldn't be poking around in her bedroom. She's going to be mad.'

'You sound like you're scared of her, Daniel.' Jack commented.

'Like you aren't.' Daniel muttered under his breath.

'What?' Jack asked blankly.

'What?' Daniel responded blandly.

They glared at each other.

'Why don't you see if you can find a bag?' Jack suggested. 'I'll get some of her things together.' He wandered over to the dresser and picked up a music box. He opened it curious. The box was empty but the strains of a classical tune drifted out.

'That sounds nice.' Daniel mused as he rooted in the wardrobe.

'Swan Lake.' Jack said. He let the melody wash over, appreciating the music even with the tinny quality of the box's mechanism.

'Jack.'

Jack started and looked over at Daniel to find him staring back at him with concern.

'Are you OK?' Daniel asked. He'd had to almost yell to get Jack's attention.

'I told you I'm fine.' Jack snapped the box shut and place it on the bed. 'We should take this with us.'

Daniel looked over at him. 'What's going on with you?'

'Will you drop it? I said I was fine.' Jack said dismissively.

'And it's obvious you're not.' Daniel countered.

They glared at each other again.

'Is it what happened with Linea?' Daniel asked, pressing to get an answer.

'No.' Jack denied. 'It's not about what happened with Linea.'

'Because I mean I think we're all upset at letting Linea out of the prison.'

'I said it wasn't Linea.' Jack could hear his voice rising in frustration.

'It wasn't your fault, Jack.' Daniel continued seemingly oblivious to Jack's denials. 'There was no way we could have known.'

'I know. It wasn't what happened with Linea.' Jack all but yelled it.

'Then what?' Daniel shot back.

Jack held his worried gaze for a moment before dropping his own. 'Being in the prison,' he admitted in a quiet voice, 'it kind of,' he gestured with Carter's teddy bear, 'it kind of brought some stuff back.'

'From when you were in prison before.' Daniel surmised.

'Yeah.' Jack fingered a worn ear on the bear.

'What happened?' Daniel asked curious.

'We were in Iraq.' Jack said. His eyes met Daniel's resolutely. 'We weren't exactly there on official business if you know what I mean.'

Daniel nodded slowly.

'I got shot on the way out. The CO thought I was dead and left me. I saw the chopper leave.'

'They left you?' Daniel's mix of incredulity and anger eased the tight feeling in Jack's chest.

'They left me. I spent four months in an Iraqi prison before I got out.' Jack murmured. 'They'd told Sara I was dead.'

'Jesus, Jack.' Daniel shook his head.

Jack shrugged. 'It was a long time ago.'

'I'm sorry, Jack.' Daniel said.

'Why are you sorry?' Jack asked surprised. 'You didn't do anything.'

'I kind of pushed you into telling me though.' Daniel admitted.

Jack looked at Daniel's guilty expression and sighed. 'Actually I feel better.'

'You do?' Daniel's face lit up. 'Great.'

'Yeah, just don't do it too often.' Jack said. He threw the bear across the bed. 'We'd better pack that with the rest of her stuff.'

Teal'c walked in his hands filled with framed photos. 'I have selected some photographs for Captain Carter.'

'Excellent.' Jack commented as the Jaffa passed them to Daniel. He clapped his hands together. 'Right. I think we're done here.'

Teal'c frowned. 'Captain Carter expressed a wish for her bed.'

Jack and Daniel both froze. They exchanged a glance.

'No, Teal'c.' Jack said firmly.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

'Don't give me the eyebrow.' Jack said, shaking his finger at the Jaffa.

Teal'c altered his stance; feet firmly planted a foot apart and his hands clasped behind his back.

'We are not sneaking a bed onto the base, Teal'c,' Jack repeated, 'and that's final.'

o-O-o

Hammond annotated SG3's report from their study of P2A509 and made a mental note to send SG9 to begin negotiations with the local populace the team had found there. His phone rang and he picked it up smoothly. 'Hammond.'

'Sir,' his aide said nervously, 'I have a General Carter on the line insisting on speaking with you.'

Hammond breathed in sharply. 'Put him through, son.'

'Yes, sir.'

'Jacob, it's good to…'

Jacob ignored him and jumped in. 'George, have I ever asked you for anything?'

'Well, there was that one time in Korea…' Hammond tried to interject.

'What the hell is this I hear about you denying Sam some leave?' Jacob jumped right to the point. 'You had to know why I wanted her in Washington!'

'I didn't have a choice, Jake.' Hammond tried to explain.

'Is it her CO? Did he deny her the leave?' Jacob moved to his next assumption.

'Jake…'

'Is he some tight-ass? Is he giving Sam a hard time?' Jacob asked furiously. 'Because if he is I can come down there and kick his butt.'

'General!' Hammond barked. 'You are out of line.'

There was a stunned silence on the other end.

'Now, instead of calling me and shouting the odds perhaps we can discuss this civilly.' Hammond continued, taking a deep breath.

'I'm sorry, George.' Jacob said, sincerely contrite. 'I really am.'

'What's going on, Jake?' Hammond asked, softening his tone and abandoning the report as he leaned back in his chair.

'I got the prognosis.' Jacob admitted. 'It doesn't look good.'

'How bad is it?' Hammond said quietly.

'Put it this way; I think this is going to be my last birthday.' Jacob slumped into a chair and rubbed his head tiredly. 'I need to tell Sam. I know I'm asking you for a huge favour here and I know Sam will be pissed I interfered but please; authorise her leave.'

'Jake, I can't.' Hammond closed his eyes briefly. 'You don't know how much I want to but I just can't.'

Something in his tone must have alerted his old friend because Jacob didn't react angrily as Hammond had anticipated but with concern. 'What's going on there, George? Is Sam OK?'

'Jake, I wish I could tell you.' Hammond said regretfully.

'You're worrying me here, George. Is my little girl OK or not?'

There was an edge of anger again in Jacob's voice and Hammond sighed heavily. He wrestled with his duty, the confidentiality of the work they did and his loyalty as a friend. 'Look, what I'm going to tell you has got to stay between us, understood?' He said eventually.

'You got it.'

'Sam undertook a classified mission recently to a remote area,' Hammond began, 'she was infected with a rare,' he searched for the words, 'parasitical…virus. She's recovered mostly but she's still in quarantine here at the base.'

'And that's why you can't authorise her leave.' Jacob deduced. 'Why didn't you just say so?'

Hammond shook his head exasperated. 'I shouldn't have to explain to you that I shouldn't be saying anything to you at all.' He retorted.

Jacob was duly abashed. 'I know and I'm grateful.' He cleared his throat. 'You said she was mostly recovered. She is recovering though, right?'

'She's doing fine, Jake.' Hammond said proudly, thinking of the way Sam had handled her experience with the Goa'uld. 'But she's still got a way to go.'

'How long is this quarantine going to last?' Jacob asked.

'We're not certain.' Hammond fudged. 'Like I said it's a rare virus and our CMO is being cautious.'

'I see.'

'Look, maybe it's for the best she isn't coming to see you right now.' Hammond murmured. 'I don't think telling her about your illness on your birthday would have made for a great trip.'

'You're probably right.' Jacob acknowledged.

'I promise, Jake,' Hammond said fervently, 'as soon as I can affect a meeting between the two of you, I will.'

Jacob sighed. 'I know and thanks.'

'Stay in touch, Jake.' Hammond said.

'Likewise, George.' Jacob said.

They said their goodbyes and Hammond replaced the phone. He tapped it thoughtfully and got to his feet.

o-O-o

'I can't believe we actually sneaked a bed onto the base.' Daniel muttered as he smoothed the antique quilt over the newly made bed in Sam's quarters.

'I'm not sure sneaking is the right word.' Jack muttered, thinking of all the men who had been involved in shifting the furniture from his truck to the small room and wondering how he was going to explain it to Hammond. He delved into the bag and brought out the bear.

'I too am surprised.' Teal'c said as he lit the last candle he had placed on the bookshelf.

'What are you all doing in my room?' Sam paused just inside the doorway and took in the shock on Jack and Daniel's face; Teal'c seemed merely a little perturbed at her unexpected arrival.

Sam moved into the room, her eyes suddenly taking in the new décor. 'Those are my photos.' She pointed at them before she recognised the music box and her hand flew to her chest and her racing heart. Her eyes landed on her bed and widened in startled realisation. 'That's my bed!'

Daniel straightened nervously and gestured impatiently at Jack.

Jack waved the bear at her. 'We can explain,' he began.

She turned her inquisitive gaze on him.

He thrust the bear at Teal'c. 'It was all Teal'c's idea.'

The Jaffa turned to face Sam. He grasped the bear firmly and bowing deeply offered the treasured childhood toy to her.

She took it from him. The next moment her arms were around him as she hugged him tightly. 'Thank you.' She whispered in his ear as the Jaffa cautiously patted her back.

'We helped.' Daniel said eagerly.

Sam unhooked her arms from Teal'c and crossed the room to hug Daniel.

Jack shifted his weight from one foot to another as he watched the archaeologist return the hug enthusiastically. 'Don't I get one of those?' he asked finally.

Sam pulled away from Daniel with a smile and moved a little tentatively to the Colonel. 'Thank you, sir.'

Jack's arms tightened around her. The light in the doorway suddenly disappeared and he looked up to see the frowning visage of his CO. He released Sam with more haste than grace. 'General Hammond, sir.'

'Colonel.' Hammond took in the transformed space and Jack's heart sank. Everything they had done in the room was against regulations.

'Sir, if I could explain about the décor…'

'No need, Colonel.' Hammond said briskly. 'Teal'c already asked me for permission.'

Jack's brown eyes flickered to the smug Jaffa. 'Of course he did.'

'It looks to me like you've done a great job.' Hammond noted.

Teal'c bowed his head at the General.

Hammond gestured at the three male team-members of SG1. 'If you'll excuse us, I'd like to speak with Captain Carter alone for a moment.'

'Why don't I meet you in the commissary for lunch afterwards, sir?' Sam said to Jack.

He nodded and ushered Teal'c and a frowning Daniel out ahead of him. The door closed behind them leaving Sam standing nervously in front of Hammond.

The General crossed to the bookshelf and picked up one of the photos Teal'c had brought. He smiled at the happy picture of Jacob with his wife, Katherine. 'I always forget just how beautiful your mother was.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam said fingering the bear she still held anxiously. 'She was very beautiful.'

Hammond looked over at the young Captain. Sam was a stunningly beautiful woman herself but she seemed oblivious to the fact. 'This is actually a social call, Sam.' He explained as he replaced the photo. 'Your father called me.'

'He did?' Sam was surprised. Her father had lectured her about how she shouldn't expect any favours just because she was his daughter when she had joined the Air Force, not that she had wanted or expected any. She frowned. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be.' Hammond smiled at her kindly. 'He was worried about you.'

'I'm fine.' Sam said automatically.

'I had to give him some explanation for refusing your leave.' Hammond continued. 'I told him you'd been on a classified mission and contracted a rare parasitical virus; that you're in quarantine.' He gestured at her. 'I thought you should know in case he asks you the next time you talk.'

'Thank you.'

Hammond shrugged. 'It's the least I can do.' He waved a hand around the room. 'Talking to your Dad and giving Teal'c permission to do this. I know it's not been easy on you being restricted to base, Sam. I just wish I could do more.'

Sam swallowed against the lump in her throat that had appeared under his kindly regard. 'I'm OK. The guys have been great organising all this and thank you for allowing them to bring everything here.'

Hammond nodded and smiled. 'Well, if I'm going to get thanked, maybe I could get one of those hugs too?'

Sam gave a breath of laughter and nodded, moving into his open arms to hug him tightly.

'I know this feels a bit like a prison, Sam, but it'll get better, I promise.' Hammond patted her back gently.

She pulled away and smiled at him brilliantly. 'It already has, Uncle George. It already has.'

fin.


End file.
